The Winner Takes It All
by workingsomecoffeemagic
Summary: Inspired by The Winner Takes It All, sung by John Barrowman. Ianto leaves Jack and Torchwood behind. What will happen, can Jack win him back?
1. Prologue

**A/N This is a story, probably just a few chapters, that I thought of sitting in the car listening to John Barrowman's version of The Winner Takes It All... I don't know if you can describe it as a song-fic, I probably won't be putting any lyrics in the chapters, but it's been inspired by the song... Hope you'll like it! Reviews = love!**

PROLOGUE

**The Winner Takes It All**

I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain.

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ianto watched them dance and felt a cold spread around his heart. It was happening. He had known all along, somewhere deep inside, that this was going to happen, but had told himself that it was with him Jack spent his nights, and Gwen went home to Rhys. He hadn't expected them to show their feelings so openly in front of everyone at Gwen's wedding. He had done everything he could to make things work, and Jack had too. There was nothing more to say, she had won. Ianto had thought that he had found the one: every time Jack held him, he felt like he was home, he had been telling himself that Jack felt the same. And he had permitted himself to dream, to think of a future with Jack. But now, these dreams were shattered, and he felt his heart break. He knew what he had to do now. He just wanted one last dance with Jack first.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

At 6:45 the morning after Gwen's wedding, Ianto called Tosh, who answered sleepily.

"Tosh? I'm sorry if I woke you!" he said.

"Mmm, that's ok, I would have had to get up soon anyway… Can I help you with something, Ianto?"

"Well, actually, yes. Please Tosh, don't be too mad at me for this. I'm not coming in today… Or actually, no day… I'm leaving… But I just can't bring myself to face Jack, would you please help me and give him my letter of resignation."

Tosh was completely shocked, and didn't know what to say.

"I don't want to go to the Hub, to be reminded… A while back, I was offered a job with UNIT, and I said no, everything was going so well, but I've changed my mind, I need to leave, so I called UNIT last night, when I got home, and apparently they had yet to fill the position. So I'm starting tomorrow…"

There was a short pause, while Tosh tried to get her head around what her friend was saying.

"Would you mind terribly if I pop around yours to leave you the letter and say goodbye. I'm leaving in a couple of hours."

"No, of course not, see you in a bit…" she said hoping that she would be able to dissuade him, but knew deep down that it wouldn't be possible.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

The cog wheel door rolled open and Jack looked out of his office, generally Ianto would have been there hours ago, but he supposed the younger man had needed to rest after last night's clean up operation, so he had decided not to call, risking waking him from the much needed sleep.

"Ianto?"

"No, Jack, it's us" he now saw Tosh and Owen come through, "Ianto called me this morning and he won't be coming in."

"What? Why? What's wrong, is he sick or something? Why didn't he call me?" Jack asked, perplexed.

"It's not just today, Jack" Tosh said, sadly. "He wanted me to give you this" she handed Jack a white envelope, "it's his letter of resignation."

"What?" Jack spat.

"He's got a job with UNIT, and he's apparently starting tomorrow…" Owen answered as calmly as possible, he and Tosh were both very sad to see the young Welshman go, and could only imagine what their Captain would think about losing not only their colleague and coffee-god, but his shag-buddy.

The words were hardly out of Owen's mouth before Jack took his coat and ran out of the door. He was feeling so confused, what was going on? Everything had been going so well, at least he had thought so. And now Ianto was leaving, without as much as coming to see him, talk to him. Jack's insides felt like they were on fire. He needed answers, he needed to know why Ianto was leaving Torchwood, why he was leaving him! No, he thought, what he really needed was to stop Ianto! He threw himself into the SUV and raced to Ianto's flat, when there was no answer, Jack opened with his key, the key Ianto had given him only a few weeks ago. Everything was so quiet, Jack knew instantly that Ianto wasn't there. He took up his phone and called Ianto on speed-dial. Number 1. But the answer was very unsettling for Jack.

"The number you have dialled, is not in use."

Jack slumped on the couch, and felt warm tears run down his cheeks. Ianto, his Ianto was gone, and he had no idea how to get him back.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's another chapter of The Winner Takes It All, hope you'll like it! **

**A huge thank you to Stormreaver, Jaya Durron, Lesleigh, Angel-Eyes and Natn, Chirongirl for reviewing! It means so much! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**The entire story is dedicated to PCJanto, for always leaving such wonderful reviews and comments, and making me very happy and encouraged!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Torchwood, but I don't...**

Chapter 2

Six months had passed since Ianto had left Cardiff, Torchwood, since he had left Jack. When Ianto had left, and begun to work at UNIT. He was very happy with his job at Inter-Organizational department at UNIT, he worked with nice people, the military order and organization suited him perfectly, and he had just started to date Emma, a young woman who worked with the American embassy. Emma was 25 and they had met through work. Ianto may not be head over heels in love with her, but she was sweet and they enjoyed spending time together.

During these months Ianto had avoided all contact with Jack. First, he had changed his cellphone-number, and while at work he refused to speak to Jack about other things than work, and after a month of trying Jack was so depressed that he asked Tosh to take care of the calls. Tosh and Owen had also helped, they had told Jack in quite a threatening way to stay away from Ianto, he had hurt him enough, and since he no longer had no way of contacting him, he gave up. After having seen how hurt Ianto had been, Owen and Tosh had decided, despite seeing how hurt and depressed Jack had been after Ianto had left, that they wouldn't tell Ianto about it. Their friend had a chance of a normal life, well as normal as it can be when you have been in contact with aliens.

Then came the dreaded day. He was scheduled to have his weekly update with Torchwood, which he generally had with Tosh, since Jack had understood after about a month that he wouldn't talk to him. At precisely 10 o'clock, he sat in the conference-room, and expected Tosh's voice at the other end of the line.

"Torchwood 3, this is Captain Jack Harkness." Jack tried to sound as professional as possible, and hoped that it wouldn't be Ianto at the other end.

"Good morning Captain. I was expecting Tosh…" Jack heard Ianto answer, and his heart broke a little bit more.

"Yeah, Tosh is indisposed at the moment, so is Owen, so you're stuck with me…" he said, trying to smile, hoping to lighten the mood. Ianto on the other hand was just happy it wasn't Gwen that had replaced Tosh. Jack was bad, but Gwen… He didn't even want to think about her.

"Indisposed, sir?" Ianto said with an even voice.

"Yeah, we had a little problem with some alien tech, and they're both un-conscious, after having run around like squirrels on ecstasy, but we expect them to wake up any moment now…" Jack still tried to smile and keep it light. Ianto, on the other hand, could only think about Jack and Gwen having sex all over the Hub, as Tosh and Owen were out of it. His tone turned grimmer.

"Alright, please give them my regards when they regain consciousness, sir. So, the weekly report…"

Ianto and Jack finished the weekly update as soon as possible, and as they hung up, one man in Cardiff felt incredibly sad, thinking about his lost love not knowing what to do to get him back, and one man in London felt angry about having lost the only man he had ever loved, to a woman who threw tools at alien objects...

**Reviews, pleeeaaase?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Reviewing is rewarded ! Here's another update… Two in one day – yay! Hope you'll like it!**

**Thank you, than you, thank you to chironsgirl, Lesleigh, DarknessInTheCorners, shhylady, OCJanto and deemama66 for reviewing, it makes me very happy, and inspired *wink wink*!**

**This story is dedicated to PCJanto, for all their lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of it… Just wish I did…**

Chapter 3

A few weeks after the strained conference-call between Ianto and Jack, the annual UNIT-conference started. The conference would last four days, and it had been decided that it would finish in a ball on the last night.

Ianto met his old team in the hotel foyer, to help them check in, as he had been assigned Torchwood.

"Captain Jack Harkness" Jack said to the girl in the reception, giving her one of his trademark grins.

"Harkness, there I found you. There are four double rooms booked for you on the tenth floor."

"Oh, we'll only be needing three of them." Jack answered with another grin.

Ianto thought to himself, "oh great, they're shacking up together! Couldn't he at least have the decency not to talk about it in front of me?" before realising that tact and Captain Jack Harkness had never gone very well together. Ianto just felt cold inside.

Tosh and Owen just looked at each other, they suspected what Ianto was thinking, they just didn't quite know how to tell him that they were the ones staying together. It had been going on for a few months now, and they wanted to tell Ianto, they just didn't quite know how to.

Jack looked at Ianto as they were shown to their rooms, he was looking well. Young and well-rested. As gorgeous as ever. How he wanted to take him in his arms and just hold him. He missed him so incredibly. But by his body language, and short responses to anything that he said, Ianto made it quite clear that it wasn't what he wanted. Damn, how could this have happened?

"So these are your rooms, I'll wait for you downstairs, to brief you on today's itinerary."

"Thank you, Ianto." All four mumbled, and started to divide the key-cards, as he left.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"We have inter-organizational meetings until 4 o'clock this afternoon, and then there is nothing more organized for you, so you can have some time to relax." Ianto said, not wanting to know what Jack and Gwen would do to relax.

"Martha's suggested we would go out tonight, for dinner and then some karaoke…" he then continued, still not sure he wanted to spend time with Gwen and Jack, but he couldn't only ask Tosh and Owen. At least Martha had asked Emma to join them as well.

"Oh, karaoke!" the usually quiet Tosh exclaimed, and looked so happy that no one wanted to deny her the pleasure.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

The day went on quickly, meeting after meeting, and Jack, who tried desperately to get a moment alone with Ianto, had no success. He just hoped that he could talk to him over dinner tonight.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I've finished a story ! I feel so proud of myself! But even if all chapters are done, I'll update little by little, so let me know what you think by reviewing, and I'll give you another chapter! *evil, blackmailing smile***

**Thank you deemama66, PCJanto, Angel-eyes56 and wanda1969 for reviewing! You made my day! This update is for you guys!**

**This story is dedicated to PCJanto, thank you for the encouragement you give me through your kind reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, and I don't own Abba… I know which one I'd like to own though *dreamy smile – oh Janto***

Chapter 4

They were all supposed to meet at seven o'clock, in the hotel foyer, and as Jack saw Ianto, dressed for a night out, with a burgundy-jumper and tight jeans, thought to himself, for the umpteenth time, "how could I let him go? What went wrong?"

And then he saw Martha behind Ianto, talking to a young, beautiful blonde. "Hum, what was going on?" Jack had thought this night out was just for the team. But then the young woman walked up to Ianto, and took his hand in hers before kissing him lightly on the lips. Jack felt like something died inside him. He went completely cold. Who was this?

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Ianto?" he said coldly.

"Oh, of course sir, Emma, these are my former co-workers Gwen and Captain Harkness. You've already met Owen and Toshiko. Gwen, Jack, this is Emma, my girlfriend."

"Co-worker? " Jack thought, but said "Lovely to meet you, Emma! How nice of you to tag along this evening!" with a quick glare at Ianto.

Ianto decided to ignore Jack; he was there with his Gwen, so why shouldn't Ianto bring Emma? Ok, it wasn't extremely serious between them yet, but he really needed to show Jack he wasn't still interested in him.

Then Gwen moved her handbag, and it was Ianto's turn to glare at Jack. Gwen stood next to Jack, and took his arm. But that wasn't what shook Ianto the most, it was the small bulge you could se through Gwen's tight dress. She was pregnant! "That hadn't taken them long! Oh, God, that was it!" Ianto decided he would enjoy himself, it wasn't often he got the opportunity to spend time with his friends, and he would not let Jack and Gwen ruin his evening. He just wouldn't talk to them at all, and he would definitely not comment on Gwen's pregnancy.

As they were all gathered in the foyer, they decided to have Indian for dinner, and went to restaurant where Ianto and Martha often met up to have dinner. It was actually quite enjoyable, they all put on a brave face, and Ianto was glad to see that Jack was at least sensitive enough not to be all over Gwen at dinner.

Ianto couldn't help but notice that Jack seemed more subdued than normally, he didn't take up the majority of the conversation and didn't flirt as much. "So, Gwen had succeeded in that, then? That was something he had never done…" Ianto thought bitterly.

After dinner they went to continue the evening at a karaoke-bar that Tosh had visited before, but Gwen told them that she was feeling a bit tired so she would go back to the hotel, and thanked them all for a lovely evening.

They got a big table at the karaoke-place and started to look through the songs, as they all got a drink. They watched other performers, with various success, before it was their turn to get up on stage. First of were Tosh, Martha and Emma, singing "Proud Mary" which finally ended in giggles when they tried a dance-routine to go with the song. Owen refused completely to get up on stage and Ianto couldn't decide what he wanted to sing, so it was soon Jack's turn. A few songs before Jack's, Emma had almost fallen asleep, having had a bit too much to drink, and decided to go home. She kissed Ianto goodnight, and Jack had to look away. They all said good night, and she left in a taxi.

"So, what are you singing, Jack?" Tosh asked after having sat down again.

"Oh, I think a little Abba… Those Swedes really were something, I remember when I met them in Brighton in 1974…" Jack answered, trying to keep it light, before being interrupted by Owen.

"Oh, come on Jack, we do NOT want to hear about your sexcapades with Abba! Just get on with the song!"

And Jack went up on stage, and started to sing. At first with his eyes to the floor, like he was afraid of the reactions he would get.

_I don't wanna talk__  
__About the things we've gone through__  
__Though it's hurting me__  
__Now it's history__  
__I've played all my cards__  
__And that's what you've done too__  
__Nothing more to say__  
__No more ace to play_

As he continued he looked at Ianto, straight in the eyes, and the young man found it impossible to look away.

_I was in your arms__  
__Thinking I belonged there__  
__I figured it made sense__  
__Building me a fence__  
__Building me a home_

He diverted his eyes, as he felt that it wasn't possible to look at his former lover any longer, without crying. Instead he looked around the room, where everyone had gone silent, just listening to him.

_Thinking I'd be strong there__  
__But I was a fool__  
__Playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw a dice__  
__Their minds as cold as ice__  
__And someone way down here__  
__Loses someone dear__  
__The winner takes it all__  
__The loser has to fall__  
__It's simple and it's plain__  
__Why should I complain._

As he continued, he once again found his eyes locked with Ianto's, as though they were alone in the room.

_But tell me does she kiss__  
__Like I used to kiss you?__  
__Does it feel the same__  
__When she calls your name?__  
__Somewhere deep inside__  
__You must know I miss you__  
__But what more can I say__  
__Rules must be obeyed__  
_

Singing this, Jack felt tears starting to prickle his eyes, and he tore away his gaze and looked straight ahead of him, trying to control his emotions.

_The judges will decide__  
__The likes of me abide__  
__Spectators of the show__  
__Always staying low__  
__The game is on again__  
__A lover or a friend__  
__A big thing or a small__  
__The winner takes it all_

_I don't wanna talk__  
__If it makes you feel sad__  
__And I understand__  
__You've come to shake my hand__  
__I apologize__  
__If it makes you feel bad__  
__Seeing me so tense__  
__No self-confidence__  
__But you see__  
__The winner takes it all__  
__The winner takes it all..._

As Jack finished the song, the entire audience started to applaud him violently, and when Owen looked around the room, he saw that it wasn't only Martha and Tosh that were crying, but quite a lot of women, and a few men, in the audience.

Before Jack had even returned to the table, Ianto got up.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled and made his way to the door. Outside, he stood next to a wall, for support, just taking deep breaths.

When Jack was getting off the stage, he saw Ianto leaving and instead of going to the table, he went after him.

"Ianto?" he asked in a low voice, as he saw him slumped against a wall.

"How dare you, Jack? How dare you sing that song, and look at me like that? My girlfriend just left, and Gwen's back at the hotel. Can't you just leave me alone, haven't you hurt me enough?" Ianto shouted, filled with anger.

"What? Gwen? What are you talking about, Ianto? I wasn't the one doing the hurting, you haven't even let me speak to you! You just left!"

"Yeah, that's right, Jack, I left, and I'm leaving again! Enjoy you life with Gwen!" Ianto spat at him, before running away, getting into a taxi.

Jack turned around, tears in his eyes, just to see his friends at the door. And he could no longer keep it together. As Tosh wrapped her arms around him, he started sobbing, repeating the same phrase over and over.

"I've lost him, oh God Tosh, I've lost him!"

**Review for more chapters ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Second to last chapter... Hope you'll like it!**

**Thank you mysterious advisor, Melica Walker, Laimelde, PCJanto, DarknessintheCorners, nekokitty55 and Angel-eyes56 for reviewing - you're the best! And to thank you, here's a quick update! The last will probably be up tomorrow!**

**The Winner Takes It All is dedicated to PCJanto for the wonderful support I've gotten through their reviews! Thank you soo much!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything Torchwood, only in my dreams...**

Chapter 5

With difficulty, they had gotten Jack in a taxi and got him to bed. Owen had given him a couple of pills to help him sleep, and sat with him for quite some time. At the same time, Tosh and Martha went to Ianto's flat; they had to sort this out once and for all. They had all seen how the former lovers had looked at each other during Jack's song, and a lot needed to be said.

After a short taxi-ride, they knocked on Ianto's front door, and knocked. A few moments later, a dishevelled Ianto answered, wearing only pyjama-bottoms and tear-streaks.

His face was swollen and red, and they both hugged him, knowing that he was as upset as Jack.

"Ianto, we need to talk." Tosh started, as the three of them sat down on the sofa.

"What about, Tosh? Jack and Gwen playing happy families? Or how he just keeps coming back to break my heart more? She's pregnant, Tosh! She's going to have Jack's baby, how could I ever think I could compete with her?"

"Jack's baby? What are you talking about, Ianto?" Tosh asked, now slightly confused.

"Oh, Tosh, come on! It's so obvious, I don't see why I didn't leave earlier, who knows, maybe they were even together before I left!"

Now Tosh felt she had to knock some sense into her friend, she knew how hurt he had been, so she had respected his wishes and not talked about Jack, but this was too much. She had seen how hurt Jack had been, still was. Ianto's ramblings were pure fantasy, and it was just hurting the both of them.

"Ianto, since you left, you haven't wanted to talk about Jack, not even hearing how he was. Every time Owen or I have started to tell you how much he misses you, you've changed the subject. After you left, he buried himself in work, and refused to do anything else. He practically doesn't flirt, and when and if he does, it's on auto-pilot, you can tell he's not interested… That's how you know something's wrong with Captain Jack!" she said with a small smile, before continuing.

"Then Gwen got pregnant, with RHYS, I'll have you know, and Jack sank even deeper into his depression, knowing that he could never have that with you…" Tosh paused a little, making sure Ianto was taking in what she was saying.

"Ianto, it's up to you what you want to do, but Jack does love you! Never doubt that! You've been the only thing on Jack's mind since you left, and apparently for quite some time before that as well, he just didn't know how to show it! Now you have to think about what you want, because I know that all Jack wants is to get back with you!" With these words, she hugged him tightly, giving him a kiss on the head, before she and Martha got up, leaving him on the sofa, staring in front of him, thinking. Before closing the door, Tosh turned around, and said "And just so you know, it's Owen and me who's sharing a bedroom..." and left.

A few hours later, Ianto's only words before falling asleep from exhaustion, from having thought and cried too much were "He loves me…"

**Review? Please?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, last chapter everyone… Thank you so very, very much for reading, I'm really happy you liked it!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments, they've made me so happy!**

**This story is dedicated to PCJanto, for all the amazing and encouraging reviews! Thank you for taking time to review every single chapter, of not only this but several of my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Torchwood, if I had, Ianto would still be alive… Long live Janto!**

Chapter 6

The next morning, the team gathered in the hotel-lobby, last came Jack, as usual. Ianto looked up at him shyly, not knowing what to say, and as soon as the two men made eye-contact, Jack looked away.

"How could things go so wrong?" they both thought.

Ianto had spent the night thinking, had he been wrong not to listen to Jack when he had tried to contact him? Had Jack given up now? But after what Tosh had said… "It can't be too late," he decided, and was determined to speak to Jack in private as soon as possible.

Jack had dreamt all night about Ianto, tossing and turning; he had lost him. Even in his dreams, where he could usually find some solace, Ianto left or turned his back on him. And now they had to spend the day together. Being around Ianto actually hurt him physically. "How could this have happened?" Jack asked himself again.

Ianto had to wait for the day's meetings to be over to be able to talk to Jack. It was past 4 o'clock when he was finally free from all UNIT-engagements, and he went up to Jack's room to find him. But the problem was, Jack wasn't there. Ianto panicked slightly, he had to do this now, Jack had avoided him all day, looking completely miserable, not even meeting his gaze. "How could things have gone so wrong between them?" Ianto thought again, before trying to calm himself down, and then running to the reception.

"Excuse me, miss, is there a roof on the hotel? One I can get access to I mean?" Ianto said, having had an idea. And after having had directions, and running off, he was proven right.

On the roof-top, Jack was standing looking out at London. Ianto approached him slowly, and as he reached him, he wanted to put his hand on Jack's shoulder, but half-way through the movement, he changed his mind and instead said

"Jack? Can we talk?"

Jack looked around, meeting Ianto's eyes for the first time today. He had been crying, and Ianto just wanted to hold him.

"Why, Ianto? You made it very clear yesterday you don't want anything to do with me… It hurts just being near you, when I know I can't touch you…" Jack whispered.

"But Jack, you can… You can touch me. What if I said I was wrong?" This got Jack to look up again, and Ianto continued. "Jack, so much has happened and when I left I was really hurt, because I thought I was the only one in love. But after hearing your song last night, and Toshiko knocking some sense into me" he couldn't help but smile "I've started to question my decision…"

"Oh?" Jack prompted him to continue, hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe I was wrong… Maybe you do love me, and if that's the case, why should we be separated and miserable, when we can be happy together? Just because we don't communicate…"

"Oh, Ianto! I do, I do love you so much! I'm so sorry that I hurt you! That was the last thing I ever wanted to do!" Jack said as he put his arms around Ianto and held him tight, making sure that this was truly happening.

"I never want us to be apart again, Jack!" Ianto sobbed into Jack's shoulder.

"Oh, Ianto, trust me, I'll never leave you, and I'll never be so stupid as to let you leave again! I love you so much!"

"And I love you, Jack!" Ianto said, and the two men just held onto each other for a long while.

As they reluctantly let go, they stood looking into each other's eyes, finally, for the first time in months, feeling happy.

"But Jack, we still have a few things we have to discuss…" Ianto started.

"That's fine, I'm up for discussing anything, just as long as we're open this time Ianto, talking about what's wrong… I never want this to happen again!"

"It won't Jack! We won't let it!"

But then Jack thought of something, something deeply unsettling for him.

"What about Emma?" he asked nervously.

"I called Emma this morning, and told her that a lot was going on in my life, unresolved feelings and that I hoped that she could find someone to make her as happy as I was hoping you'd be willing to make me…" Ianto answered.

"Good… And just so you know, I have every intention of making you the happiest man alive!" Jack smiled, before kissing his beloved Welshman.

**Last reviews?**


End file.
